


for something beautiful

by majesdane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly and Amber practice their lines and Amber falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for something beautiful

_"I was friends with Alyson Hannigan already and have always been a big fan of the show . . . If I ever had to have a girlfriend, well, Aly'd have to be it . . . I love Aly. She's a dear. And if I were gonna be a lesbian, I'd definitely steal her away from her boyfriend!"_  
\- Amber Benson

 

 

 

Sunlight was hitting Alyson's strawberry red hair, making it look soft and shiny, and Amber had to fight the urge to run her hands through it.

Instead she looked down at the script in her hands and tried very, very hard to focus. It was impossible, of course, but she reckoned that Aly probably wouldn't like it very much if she kept staring at her, so, despite everything, she kept her eyes trained the page, trying to memorize her lines. Aly had suggested that they have little "memorizing sessions" together; Amber discovered that the sessions were more distracting than helpful.

Not like she could say anything though. She couldn't just call up Alyson one day and announce that they couldn't get together anymore because she might have a tiny little crush on her. Even then, she'd be lying, though. The thing was, she'd liked Aly for a while now, even before _Buffy_.

But then, there was that whole issue where Aly was _straight_ , and so was she. Or, at least, she thought she was. She'd never had a crush on a girl before, so maybe it was just a phase. While she didn't really believe that, she refused to admit anything else to herself. It was so much easier to just pretend that she only liked Alyson as a friend and nothing else.

Amber knew that she wouldn't admit it anyway, not even if Alyson asked. If she did, well, everything would change. It wouldn't be because Aly wasn't open minded (because she most certainly was), but she reasoned that Aly wouldn't be so keen to kiss her if she knew how Amber really felt.

That was the real issue, deep down. Amber liked Aly - a _lot_ \- and the extra bonus of playing her on-screen lover was definitely not something that she was willing to give up. And Aly and she kissed quite a lot; it wasn't always put on camera, but they did. Usually it was because they had to do at least a hundred different takes of just one kiss, but they did it in rehearsals too.

Aly's idea, again. She told Amber that they just couldn't have their first on-screen kiss to look like it really _was_ their first kiss.

"After all," she pointed out, taking a sip of her iced coffee. "We're been making love for quite some time now."

Amber loved the way Aly said it as if it was really _them_ who'd been sleeping together, and not Willow and Tara.

"Are . . . Are you sure about this?" Amber had asked cautiously, as Alyson had leaned in, her breath hot on Amber's lips.

Aly had grinned. "Of course. Why, do you not want to?"

Amber _had_ wanted to, and that had been the problem.

But she'd closed her eyes and buried the feelings deeper, as Alyson closed the gap between them and pressed her lips cautiously against Amber's own. Aly's lips were soft and inviting, and it only took a moment for Amber to relax and kiss the redhead back. They parted for a second, taking a breath, and then the older girl pushed back in and captured Amber's bottom lip. The blonde was sure she'd felt Aly's tongue brush against her own, but a moment later they fell apart.

Aly grinned. "Whoa," she said, flushed.

"That was . . . nice," Amber said, slightly dazed. She licked her lips and tasted Aly on them, sweet and tempting; hazelnut. She gave the other girl a lop-sided smile. "What did you think?"

"Again, I respond with 'Whoa'," the redhead smirked. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Amber," she said, with a wink.

Amber blushed and looked away, playing with the edges of her script book, curling the paper nervously between her fingers. The spring sun was dripping down on them between the trees, but she was sure that the spark that had ignited in her when she'd kissed her co-star was the reason she suddenly felt so hot, and not a result of the temperature.

Alyson nudged her lightly in the ribs. "Hey there, want to do some more rehearsing?" She asked, picking up her own script book, placing it on her lap. She leaned back onto her hands. Her hair shone strawberry-red in the sunlight, contrasting sharply with her green eyes, which sparkled playfully. She was dressed casually - black jeans, a light red t-shirt (apparently from the Gap) beneath a soft-looking, white hoodie. Aly stretched out her legs in front of her, and  
Amber could just make out the tattoo on the older woman's ankle.

Her fingers had itched to reach out and stroke it gently, but thankfully she'd been able to restrain herself.

"Does more rehearsing mean I get to kiss you some more?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Alyson smirked and growled playfully. "Do you not want to?" She sighed dramatically, putting a hand to her heart. "It's okay, I understand," she sniffed, pretending to be hurt.

Amber chuckled. "Oh, here," she said, and came to lie beside Alyson, closing her eyes and tucking her arm behind her head, the image of a helpless maiden. "Now you have me at your mercy."

The red-haired woman giggled, sliding down beside Amber, propping herself up on one elbow. "You're funny, Amber," she said quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I try," Amber told her, eyes still closed.

"Mmhmm," Aly said, and began to trace small circles on the exposed skin of the younger woman's stomach.

Amber flinched at first, when Aly's cool fingers brushed against her warm skin, but after a few moments, she sighed inwardly and relaxed, feeling sleepy as Aly continued to trace her fingers lightly across her stomach.

There was that sting again, hot and insistent. They were friends - that was all. Amber had known Aly for a long time, even before _Buffy_ , and she'd always held a certain fondness for her. But it seemed now that they were playing lovers, it was harder to pretend that Alyson didn't mean anything to her, harder to convince herself that the feelings she harbored towards Aly were more than feelings of friendship.

Deep down, she had already admitted it to herself; what she felt. But there was no way that she was going to let those feelings blossom - well, she hadn't meant for them too, at any rate. But they were so close, always, and she couldn't help herself. Aly was so pretty, and she always smelled like lilacs, and her kisses were soft and light and promising.

A part of her wanted to tell Alyson exactly how she felt, but she couldn't - not now or ever. It always seemed like there was just too much she couldn't explain, too much she couldn't put into words. Amber wasn't good at putting her thoughts and emotions into words; her tongue seemed to reject all the pretty words and sweet promises that came so easily to her in her mind.

"You asleep?"

Amber opened and eye and glanced down at the redhead beside her. "Not really," she murmured, rolling over to face Aly. Her arm fell between them and Amber felt her fingers lacing with Aly's, who smiled and her and tucked her head against her shoulder.

"I'm sleepy," she said, decisively. "It must be the warm spring air; it's sweet, isn't it? The breeze, I mean," she corrected herself. "It smells like spring; lilacs and cherry blossoms and all that."

"It does," Amber agreed, as Alyson sighed and closed her eyes. "It makes you drowsy."

The blonde shut her own eyes, and untangling her fingers from her friend's, draped an arm lightly over Aly's waist. Alyson smiled, sleepily.

"You make a nice pillow," she remarked.

"Nice to know I'm good for something."

"Oh, you're very good," Alyson told her.

They lay together like that for a while. Amber could feel Aly's warm breath against her skin and it made her heart race. Sunlight splashed against them through the trees and a gentle spring breeze came along and ruffled their hair gently. Amber liked these moments best, when words weren't necessary. Things were much simpler at times like these; it was just her and Aly, and nothing else seemed to matter. It was during moments like this when she could pretend that things were different, that they were really just two lovers sharing a blanket in the park, instead of two friends who played make-believe lovers because it was what was expected.

"Amber?"

"Mm?" The blonde asked, as Aly startled her out of her thoughts.

"There's something I want to ask you," the redhead said, slowly, thoughtfully.

Amber bit her lip anxiously. "What is it?"

Alyson laughed, nervously. "Well, you're probably going to think I'm crazy, but . . ." She trailed off, trying to find the words. Finally she smiled and shook her head. "I was going to ask you if maybe you'd like to kiss me again - only, this time not for rehearsal, just because? The thing is though, I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh, well," Amber said, quietly. She hesitated, then with a smile, said, "If it helps any, I'm going to say yes."

Aly's face broke out into a wide grin. "Please tell me we're both not dorks for just almost perfectly quoting a _Buffy_ conversation."

"Okay," Amber pulled her in closer, their noses bumping together. "We're not dorks."

Her hand snaked up behind Alyson's head and tugged her ponytail free, so the black ribbon falling softly to the ground, and Alyson's sweet-smelling, strawberry-red hair fell brilliantly in soft curls.

"Beautiful," Amber whispered, and kissed her.


End file.
